recuerdos del pasado
by andysaint112
Summary: el ataque en el lugar menos esperado despues de una batalla se convierte en la sede de los recuerdos del principe de los saiyajin y..(pasen y lean somos pesimas dando referencias ) contiene de todo un poco ...


**_ RECUERDOS DEL PASADO..._**

**Hola lindos lectores habla aquí el equipo que conforma andysaint112, traemos nuestro primer fanfic juntas, estamos uniendo dos grandes animes saint seiya y dragon ball en una nueva historia, sin más preámbulos aquí está..**

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA Y DRAGON BALL NO NOS PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS USAMOS PARA ESCRIBIR NUESTRA HISTORIA...

CAPITULO 1: EL MAL ATACA CUANDO Y MENOS SE LO ESPERA...

Una semana había pasado desde aquella batalla llena de incertidumbre y temor, una semana, llena de emociones tales que provocaban dolores de cabeza agudos en todos...

Nadie resulto tan herido como ella, nadie...

Todos esperaron que saliera del trance, no la dejaban sola ni un solo momento, nadie, en especial el príncipe de los saiyajins, que no se movía de la silla por nada...

Seguía ahí sentado, tomando su mano, mientras era acompañado por su esposa, goku, gohan y los santos de bronce, no cabía en su mente que ella estuviese así, no lo podía aceptar por nada en el mundo...

Hace poco tiempo la recupero, y ahora estaba a punto de perderla otra vez, no lo permitiría en esta ocasión, llevaba tiempo sin descansar, y en una acalorada polémica accedió en ir a su casa a tomar una breve siesta, dejándola bajo el cuidado de gohan y shun, sin antes advertirles que si algo le pasaba conocerían quien verdaderamente era vegeta...

- ¡Escuchen muy bien insectos...! DONDE ALGO LE LLEGUE A PASAR SE AFERRARAN A LAS CONSECUENCIAS...!

-Descuide señor vegeta, no le sucederá nada- dijo shun poniendo una mano en su hombro- Nosotros estaremos aquí y no permitiremos que le hagan daño

- vámonos bulma- dijo quitando la mano de encima- quiero volver pronto...

- descuida vegeta nada le pasara gohan y shun son fuertes y la protegerán a toda costa, vamos...- dijo goku con una sonrisa triste y haciéndole un ademan se dieron cuenta que era momento para marcharse...

Salieron del hospital, dando pasos lentos, pensando, recordando, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nunca sintió que su orgullo quedara tan bajo... No nunca..." no puede ser otra vez estoy temblando de miedo, tengo que volver no puedo dejarla" pensó vegeta, vio que faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, no resistió mas no podía alejarse de ella por mucho tiempo, se soltó rápidamente del brazo de bulma y dio vuelta hacia atrás con la esperanza de llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital, sentía que su pecho era oprimido y sus lágrimas lentamente caían de sus ojos

Sus fuerzas lo dejaban, no creía que el miedo lo haya embaulado, lentamente se dejó caer en la vereda ante la mirada de goku, que lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto...

- ¿qué haces...kakarotto...?

- vegeta, deja tu orgullo, yo te llevare y ahí intenta descansar al menos...

- gracias...- dijo en un susurro

Esta palabra movió totalmente el corazón de goku, simplemente sonrió y se encaminaron al hospital...

En la habitación seguían sentados frente a frente sin despegar sus miradas en un incómodo silencio…

-¿dónde están los chicos?- pregunto gohan

-fueron a la cafetería – le contesto shun sin moverse- aunque si se están demorando bastante

-mmmmmmm….

-¿qué sucede gohan?- pregunto shun

- solo un mal presentimiento nada mas- contesto

Antes de que el caballero de Andrómeda le preguntara más a su amigo, la joven empezó a reaccionar, lo que los hizo sobresaltarse y soltar una sonrisa de emoción…

-al fin despertaste- dijo el peliverde

- no sabes cómo pusiste los nervios de punta a vegeta- dijo gohan casi riéndose

-jóvenes- exclamo una ronca voz – deben salir debo revisar a la paciente

Ese extraño medico estaba en el marco de la puerta sin moverse esperando la respuesta de los jóvenes, la joven seguía ahí, mirándolos, sin decir una palabra; el pelinegro sentía una extraña energía proveniente del médico no confiaba en el para nada, el caballero de Andrómeda igual no se moverían de ahí…

-si no se retiran me veré obligado a llamar al personal de seguridad y me encargare de que no entren nunca más aquí- exclamo

-está bien, vamos shun

-¿estás seguro?- Solo observo el rostro del joven- está bien vamos

Salieron lentamente mientras el medico avanzaba hacia la camilla, cerraron la puerta y desde la ventana lo observaron, vigilaban todos sus movimientos uno a uno…

-necesito que se siente para revisar su respiración-dijo el, ella hizo lo que le pidió, mientras el revisaba su respiración le dijo

- no creas que a mí me engañas-dijo en un susurro

-eres más lista de lo que pensaba- dijo alejándose mientras se sacaba el mandil

Shun y gohan no daban crédito a sus ojos épsilon estaba vivo…

-si lo derrotamos- exclamo shun intentando abrir la puerta con gohan.

* * *

><p>En la cafetería hyoga sintió la presencia del enemigo, soltó su café y fue corriendo hasta allá, ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros de armas, quienes empezaron a sentir lo mismo que hyoga, y fueron detrás de él.<p>

* * *

><p>Faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al hospital, vegeta seguía sintiendo temor, goku lo miraba fijamente, sintieron una energía maligna, que los hizo sumergirse en preocupación.<p>

¿Acaso es él? –pregunto consternado

-¡si vegeta, parece que es el…!

-vamos kakarotto, nos necesita

* * *

><p>-está trabada- dijo gohan- lo hare por la ventana- exclamo, formo una esfera de energía con su mano y la lanzo hacia el cristal, que al instante se rompió, así entrando, el villano tomando ventaja se acercó a la joven…<p>

- acérquense, de todos modos todos ustedes van a morir

- te volveremos a derrotar- exclamo shun- el mal siempre caerá

-¡RESTRICCION...!- exclamo la joven, haciendo que todos queden inmovilizados al instante, nadie se podía mover… ni los caballeros de bronce que ya se encontraban cerca, ni los saiyajins que estaban en la entrada del hospital….

-¿qué crees que haces mocosa…?-dijo Épsilon enojado

-solo acabare con esto...- dijo calmada

El caballero de Andrómeda adivino sus intenciones al instante y soltó lágrimas, gohan al verlo comenzó a desesperarse

-no lo hagas- dijo el monstruo

- crees que no descubrí, que eras un parasito, que me uso para sobrevivir- dijo de manera serena

-¿que...?-dijo gohan

-¿está bien me descubriste, pero como…?

-simplemente absorbes mi energía para sobrevivir

-y la intentaste matar para recuperar tu fuerza- dijo gohan forcejeando

-pero aquí se acaba todo- dijo haciendo una esfera de luz con sus manos

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-dijeron los jóvenes

-cumplirá su objetivo- le dijo gohan

-no lo hará, escúchame destruiré la larva que está en mi cuerpo, talves no sobreviva- replico soltando lagrimas

- no lo hagas- dijo shun -piensa en ellos, vegeta, nosotros, piensa al menos en ellos dos

- ¡POR ESO DEBO HACERLO NO QUIERO HACERLES DAÑO A QUIENES AMO…!

- no lo hagas- dijo esta ves gohan

- LO SIENTO, te amo- dijo en un susurro- no permitiré que me use para vivir –ADIOS CHICOS, despídanse por mí, díganle a mi padre que lo quiero

Acerco la esfera de luz y la introdujo en su cuello liberando un grito de dolor, sangre escurría por su cuello y lentamente cayó al piso

-NO- exclamaron los jóvenes mientras caían al piso, y sentían su energía desaparecerse al igual que el cuerpo del enemigo.

Poco a poco la técnica desaparecía permitiendo el movimiento de todos, los caballeros de bronce se levantaron poco a poco, sintieron al enemigo desaparecer

-lo lograron- dijo seiya

- ¡no puede ser...!-dijo hyoga

* * *

><p>Goku lentamente levantaba a vegeta, y por insistencia de este se teletransportó hasta donde estaban los chicos…<p>

-lo sentimos, no lo pudimos evitar- dijo shun saliendo empapado en sangre y en lagrimas

-no lo pude hace padre- dijo gohan desde el piso con la joven en los brazos y oprimiéndola contra su pecho soltó unas lágrimas, despacio la puso en el piso y salió tras shun…

Vegeta lentamente se acercó a la joven, tomo su mano y empezó a llorar" maldito orgullo" pensó

-akemi- pronuncio débilmente

Llegaron los demás caballeros y al ver esa escena, ikki corrió a buscar un médico, mientras hyoga se paraba al lado de goku observando todo y seiya buscaba a sus amigos.

…..cuatro horas después….

Aparecieron los jóvenes, no se atrevían a encarar a nadie, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, recordando

-¿shun, a quien más se refería ella cuando le pediste que no lo hiciera….?

- gohan debes saber que….

-debes saber que- dijo vegeta acercándoseles

-dilo para todos shun- dijo bulma

Notas adicionales: bueno aquí está el primer capítulo que les parece, se aceptan críticas, (mínimo tres reviews para la continuación ehhh) ¿qué es lo que dirá shun a los demás? ¿Acaso gohan aguantara la verdad? ¿Acaso vegeta no matara a gohan? ¿Quién es esa joven? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo( disculpen la brevedad solo queriamos saber si es de su agrado para hacerlos mas extensos)


End file.
